


Giving each other a hand

by flo_rian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Armpit Kink, First Kiss, Freeballing, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They're both underage tho, Underage - Freeform, first handjob, handjob, sweat kink, teenager being teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flo_rian/pseuds/flo_rian
Summary: Teenagers will always be teenager, especially when one of them is a freeballing bastard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !
> 
> First : english isn't my first language so if you see any mistake please tell me, I'll try to correct as soon as possible.
> 
> Second : I began to write this in the train from work, and to be honest I was quite flustered to write about teenage boys being well, teenageboys
> 
> Third : It's been years since I published anything so I'm kinda affraid/apprehensive about it but well, I need to share this with the world haha, I'll just ask that if you leave review don't be too mean, authors are humans too (even the bad authors, yes yes).
> 
> Forth : Enjoy !

The first time Stiles had an other cock than his own in his hand he was thirteen and it was summer break. 

He and Scott had to tend to Mrs. McCall garden the whole morning, sweating under the sun of early August in California.

Scott had started to work out a couple months ago and was happily showing off his efforts to the sun, sporting a good tan after a month of walking around half naked. 

Although the sun wasn't the only one enjoying Scott half naked body, and Stiles' eyes roamed avidly his best friend, comparing it to himself and he could say that he liked what he was seeing, especially the happy trail which was dark and quite coarse for a thirteen years old boy, maybe his Latino heritage was thinking Stiles, and even if he never payed attention to that in porn movies, the hair on Scott's armpit got him quite flustered, maybe it was the light sweaty smell that was coming from it, acting like pheromones on Stiles and making his cock hardens in his short. 

After months of coming to term with his porn induced discovery that he was enjoying the male figure a lot, seeing Scott half naked got him warmer than the sun on his skin. 

Scott was happily scratching his happy trail, unaware of Stiles thoughts when they finally call it quit and got the lawn mower back in the basement. 

They ended up on the couch in the living room, enjoying a couple of red bull and a few episodes of a new TV show, Stiles couldn't help the quick looks he threw toward Scott enjoying the shine given by the drying sweat on Scott torso, his tanned skin so inviting to the touch that Stiles had to refrain to let his hands roam free on his bestfriend. 

And if his chest was quite inviting, the sight of Scott bulge nearly fried Stiles brain, he actually could see the outline of Scott dick through his short, the freeballing bastard had no idea what he was doing to Stiles sanity right now. 

Stiles cleared his throat a few times, catching without meaning Scott attention who turned his head toward the pale boy, a questioning look on his face. 

"Sorry," croaked Stiles, "My throat is just dry" 

Accepting the excuse Scott let a sympathetic noise escape, a noise dangerously close to some appreciative moans Stiles heard in porn. 

Blushing furiously he turned his head back toward the television. 

"You sure ok Stiles" asked Scott after a few seconds, amusement in his voice.

"Sure, why?" answered Stiles, his eyes resolutely locked on the television screen. 

"Well, it looks pretty tight down there" laughed Scott, nodding toward Stiles crotch, calling finally his attention to his erection and his tented short. 

Stiles had never been so embarrass in his whole life, being horny because of his friend body was a thing, but being called on it was another thing altogether and he started to stammered half assed excuses which were quickly cut by Scott. 

"Hey it's ok, dude, I mean I have boner all the time too, it's normal, we're dudes"

Stiles was never so happy than now that Scott was growing up in a fine specimen of dudebro. 

"Beside it's just the two of us, you can take care of it if you want" 

What? What? 

"What?" He croaked finally. 

"Yeah, i mean we're best friends, I heard that Jackson and Danny do it a lot" 

As if he was not already hard as rock, he had now the image of Jackson, who was an asshole but a hot one, and Danny, who was just hot as hell and adorable, naked on a similar couch as Stiles and Scott, boxer around their ankles and dicks out. 

"I'm-I'm not sure it's a good idea Scott" stuttered Stiles. 

"Of course it is!" exclaimed the boy "Look, you're horny and to be honest I am too now" 

And Scott took hold of his dick through his short, making any further doubts or complains flight away from Stiles brain who was busy staring at Scott massaging slowly his cock. 

"Come on Stiles, it would be fun" say Scott while scouting closer to Stiles, his hand not leaving his bulge while the other took hold of Stiles' slowly bringing it closer to his bestfriend own bulge. 

After a few second he finally took hold of his cock through his short, moaning noisily. 

"Yes" breathed Scott, so close to Stiles that the other boy could fully smell his sweat. 

Scott right arm went around stiles shoulder while his left one finally ended under his basketball short, grasping his now fully hard cock. 

Stiles couldn't stop staring at the movement Scott's hand was making under his short, he scouted closer to Scott and the boys were finally touching from knee to shoulder and Scott wet armpit was so close to Stiles head the smell was dizzying. 

The two boys were moaning in concert, each one taking care of their cock before the silence was broke once more by the tanned boy. 

"We should take the shorts off, no?"

Stiles didn't answered, his brain not comprehending at first what Scott asked but it quickly caught up with the program and soon Stiles was shoving his short off, exposing his Batman boxer to his bestfriend eyes. 

"Nice" said Scott before taking his short off too and showing his hard cock to his friend. So he was really freeballing thought Stiles. 

The cock wasn't too big, as big as Stiles and they were both only thirteen, but it was already quite thick and had nice curve to it and the hair, so much hair above his dick and on his balks, Stiles moaned at the sight, his hand back to massage his leaking cock. 

"Come on dude," whined Scott," take it off too"

And Stiles did. He took his boxer off and his cock slap against his stomach once it was free. 

"Nice" 

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, jerking off next to each other, hard cock leaking and moans resonating in the room, sweat began to shine once more on Scott, and his damp armpit was so close to Stiles that he finally cracked and ended up burying his nose in the dark curls, making Scott moan by a mix of tickling and arousal by feeling his bestfriend nose dive in. 

Stiles moaned too, enjoying the smell of a young boy sweat, finally able to dive in the source of the smell he liked so much this morning, his hand getting faster on his cock, so fast his balls were bouncing with the movement. 

The smell was so good, he had to find an other way to feel it, and that's when he began to lick the hair in front of him, starting a new chant of moans the room. 

"Stiles" moaned Scott, putting his right behind his head to allow full access to Stiles, "that's so hot"

Stiles agreed with a moan and began to lick with gusto at Scott's pit, enjoying the smell and light acid taste if his bestfriend sweat. 

They were so close and Stiles was so into his licking job that it actually took him a few minutes to realize that his left hand was half way Scott's thigh and really close to his bestfriend groin. 

The realization made him stop mid-lick and his right hand stopped as well. 

"Stiles?" 

Thoughts were running inside the boy head, his hand was so close to Scott dick and sure he had seen it now and Scott was jerking off on the same couch and he had his head in Scott armpit but finalizing his left hand movement toward Scott's cock was something else. 

Stiles took a deep breath and his nose was full of Scott's smell, taking away his last inhibition, and as he was resuming his car like licks, his left hands began to caress Scott thigh, slowly getting higher and finally ending in the other boy pubes. 

He heard Scott sharp inhale and felt him moving a bit, he took his hand off his cock, leaving it alone a few inches under Stiles own hand. 

Stiles raised his head and saw that Scott was watching him, a slow smile on his lips, the same one he sported Everytime him and Stiles spend a good time together. It was the last straw and all reserved went to hell. 

Stiles played with his friend pubes a few seconds, eyes locked on each others before he finally took a hold of Scott cock. 

The moans that escaped them was so loud, they were lucky it was the middle of the day and that they didn't live in a building. 

Scott closed his eyes, enjoying the first touch of another on his cock while Stiles Watch his hand close around its first cock. 

The feeling was glorious. 

Scott's cock was warm and smooth, and it fit so perfectly in his hand. He started to move slowly, ups and downs movements, his thumb playing with the tip, smearing pre cum everywhere. 

Stiles own hand started back on his cock while the other was taking care of his bestfriend. 

It lasted for a few minutes before he felt Scott hands on his thigh, making him jump slightly. 

"You sure?" Stiles asked

Scott nodded, his hand finally replacing his own. 

If holding an other cock was awesome, it was nothing compared to feeling his bestfriend hand on his cock, Scott's hands were a bit bigger than Stiles and it felt so good. 

The boys were looking at each other, hands hot and fast on their cocks, breath coming fast, moans escaping their lips and their head were so close on the couch, so so close....

Dry lips landed on Stiles', his bestfriend dry lips. Stiles eyed almost jumped out of their socket at the surprise but they quickly closed, the feeling of the hand on his dick and lips on his own were too much. Way too much. 

Their lips were moving slowly, while their hand were going faster and faster, sealing release. 

They both came when by inadvertence, although looking at they were doing it would have happened anyway, their tongues touched. 

Scott was the first one, warm liquid shooting on his abs, flowing even toward his chest, the feeling of Scott's cum on his hand is what set Stiles off, and he too finally cum. 

They both let the other ride their climax by slowly slowing their movement but not stopping them, their tongue caressing each other like shy wild animals that weren't sure of their welcome. 

They kept kissing and jerking off until both their cock were too sensitive. 

And when they stopped Stiles was greeted with a full smile from his bestfriend. 

"That was awesome"


End file.
